


The Adventures of Detective Smurf and Doctor Smurf

by BookGirlFan



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Smurfs, Gen, things are not as straightforward at the tags may suggest, this hasn't been a tag before but I'm making it one now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Detective Smurf and Doctor Smurf

Detective Smurf and Doctor Smurf were out for a walk one day in the forest, when they saw a smurf berry disappear under a bush.

"Look, Detective Smurf!" cried Doctor Smurf. "A smurf berry has disappeared under that bush!"

"I see it, Doctor Smurf," said Detective Smurf. "We should follow it and see were it goes. Follow me, Doctor Smurf!"

Doctor Smurf and Detective Smurf followed the smurf berry through the forest to a huge warehouse. They crept inside, and saw piles and piles of smurf berries.

"Who is storing all these smurf berries?" Doctor Smurf asked.

"We shall search the warehouse and find them," Detective Smurf said.

Doctor Smurf and Detective Smurf searched through the warehouse, and couldn't find any smurfs. Then, the door opened, and a smurf walked in, carrying a smurf berry.

"Professor Smurf!" cried Doctor Smurf. "Why are you collecting all the smurf berries?"

"I will take all the smurf berries, and all the smurfs will starve!" Professor Smurf said nastily. "You will never stop me!" Professor Smurf ran out of the warehouse, followed by Doctor Smurf and Detective Smurf.

They were right beside the river, when Detective Smurf caught up with Professor Smurf, while Doctor Smurf was left behind. Doctor Smurf watched as Professor Smurf and Detective Smurf fell over the edge, into the river!

Doctor Smurf ran to the edge, but could not find either of the smurfs. He looked really hard, but when they did not come back up, Doctor Smurf returned to the village to tell everyone what had happened to Detective Smurf.


End file.
